Vending Machine
The Vending Machine is a recurring shop in the series, typically hidden from the player until they accomplish some task that is sometimes odd and repetitive. There is one in most scenarios, and they sell items and stat boosts, although the specific contents are different from game to game. You can also sell items to them for money, like in the regular shops. In FNaFb1 In the first game, a vending machine can be found at the Show Stage & Dining Area. To make it appear you must investigate the red bottle on the floor a hundred times. This works in all modes and difficulties, and in the W Scenario revealing it is highly recommended since it is the only shop available. There is also second machine at the starting point of the Interior Walls which will only appear if you have revealed the first one before entering the dungeon. Both of them sell the same exact things: *Small Pizza: 2 Tokens *Medium Pizza: 5 Tokens *Large Pizza: 15 Tokens *X-Large Pizza: 50 Tokens *Small Soda: 3 Tokens *Medium Soda: 7 Tokens *Large Soda: 17 Tokens *X-Large Soda: 80 Tokens *Birthday Present: 20 Tokens *Cake: 50 Tokens *Donuts: 15 Tokens *HP Boost: 50 Tokens *MP Boost: 50 Tokens *Attack Boost: 50 Tokens *Defense Boost: 50 Tokens In FNaFb2 In the second game, there is also a vending machine located in the Show Stage. To reveal it, you must interact with the carousel a hundred times. This one is also independent of the difficulty, and it's available both in the main game and the Q Scenario. This machine sells the following: *Small Pizza: 2 Tokens *Medium Pizza: 5 Tokens *Large Pizza: 15 Tokens *Small Soda: 3 Tokens *Medium Soda: 7 Tokens *Large Soda: 17 Tokens *Birthday Present: 20 Tokens *Cake: 50 Tokens *Donuts: 15 Tokens *HP Boost: 50 Tokens *MP Boost: 50 Tokens *Attack Boost: 50 Tokens *Defense Boost: 50 Tokens As a bonus, if you have reached the moment where you can enter the point of no return and you still haven't recruited Mangle, interacting with the machine will use your Sex Toy Voucher and give you the Sex Toy in return to recruit her. In FNaFb2 Save Import Scenario The Afterstory has the highest amount of these machines in any scenario of the series, with a grand total of four. Although half of them don't actually sell anything. First half The first two are present in the time compression while the DeLorean is being fixed. With one at each side, the left machine will fully recover the team while the one at the right will actually sell you items. The items in question are these: *X-Large Pizza: 35 Tokens *X-Large Soda: 65 Tokens *Cake: 40 Tokens *Birthday Present: 20 Tokens Second half The other pair of them is located in the room before the final battle. Like with the previous two, the one at the left fully recovers the team, but this time will ask for 150 Tokens in exchange. The one at the right sells the following items: *Large Pizza: 15 Tokens *Large Soda: 17 Tokens *X-Large Pizza: 50 Tokens *X-Large Soda: 80 Tokens *Cake: 50 Tokens *Birthday Present: 20 Tokens *Donuts: 15 Tokens *HP Boost: 50 Tokens *MP Boost: 50 Tokens *Attack Boost: 50 Tokens *Defense Boost: 50 Tokens *Key: 300 Tokens In FNaFb3 Act 3 There are no vending machines in the third installment until this act, where the placement and method of revealing it is the same as in the first game. Interacting 100 times with the bottle on the Show Stage & Dining Area, either on the 1990's or the 2020's, will cause the machine to appear in both times regardless of if it would make sense chronologically. In both point points of the timeline, the machine will sell the same things: *X-Large Pizza: 45 Tokens *X-Large Soda: 50 Tokens *Donuts: 30 Tokens *Cake: 50 Tokens *Birthday Present: 15 Tokens *Lollipop: 80 Tokens *HP Boost: 350 Tokens *MP Boost 350 Tokens *Attack Boost 350 Tokens *Defense Boost 350 Tokens *Speed Boost: 350 Tokens *HP Detractor: 5 Tokens *MP Detractor: 5 Tokens *Attack Detractor: 5 Tokens *Defense Detractor: 5 Tokens *Speed Detractor: 5 Tokens In FNaFb3 Act 0 This act has a unique version of this shop: A 1970's Pepsi vending machine, which only appears after you have managed to seduce all the Sigils. Not only are its looks unique, so is the way it works. For starters, it needs Quarters, which if you haven't obtained before the machine appeared, then you won't be able to get them anymore. It has only three items, and they're all unique to that shop: *Pepsi but in the 70's *Coke but in the 70's *Hedgehog's Dilemma Those really are their names. Although for the sake of making the article shorter, we will call the beverages just Pepsi and Coke in here. They cannot be bought, instead every time you use the machine you will get one of them randomly, which is decided by hidden values that change whenever you use the vending machine. To begin, when you interact with the machine it will decide if you get Hedgehog's Dilemma, with a 1/100 chance for you to get that item. If it doesn't give you Hedgehog's Dilemma, it will then decide if it gives you Coke, which will have a 1/10 chance to come out. If it doesn't give you the Coke either, then you will receive Pepsi without any variable. There is also another variable after all this. Every time you get an item regardless of which one it is, a value between 0 and 9 is randomly set for this variable, and if it is 9, then next time you use the machine it will not give you anything and the variable will not get a new value. This means every time you receive an item there is a 1/10 chance for it to be the last one. Category:Secrets Category:FNaFb1 Category:FNaFb2 Category:FNAFb3 Category:FNaFb3